Fall for You
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: I think it's over, I just can't think of any more and I've been neglecting it for months
1. The party

"talking"

_thinking_

**song lyrics**

PANS P.O.V.

_Ugh, Trunks is of course going to be at this party. He's the main event! _I chuckled at my own corny joke. But then I started thinking that Bra was going to be there and everything would be fine. I knocked on the door, checked my nice shirt and skirt to see if I made them dirty, and waited. Someone finally came to the door and, of course, it was Trunks. He didn't seem very happy.

TRUNKS' P.O.V.

_Oh, it's just Pan. She's actually wearing a skirt? That's a first. _I smirked. "What's so funny?" she asked. I replied with: Just you wearing a skirt, it's unbelievable. She blushed, and I said that I meant that it's so weird to see her like that. She got mad, pushed me out of the way, and walked into the party. I smirked as I saw her walk around looking for my sister. How I loathe them. I started looking for Goten, who, for some reason, became head over heels in love with my sister. _Gross!_

GOTENS P.O.V.

I saw Trunks coming toward me. I pretended I was looking for food, when I was really staring at his sister. "YO! Goten!" He was yelling so loudly! "Hey bro!" I replied, pretending to be happy to see him.

TRUNKS' P.O.V.

_He doesn't look happy to see me. He was probably staring at my sister. BLEH! Gross!_

"So Goten, you like my sister huh?" He choked on his cupcake and said "Err… fine I'll tell you. I really, really, really, really, really like her. Can you ask her about it?"

"Umm..sure?" He knew I felt awkward so he changed the subject.

"How 'bout you and Panny?" When I heard her name I made a grossed out face. "HELL NO! Who calls her 'Panny' anyway?" Goten started laughing so hard that he cried. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that you're a huge liar!" I blushed and looked at Marron, who was my current girlfriend.

"What about Marron? Huh?"

"I know you guys don't get along. I also know that Pan likes you a lot. She just won't admit it to anyone but Bra or me." I blushed as he said that. I couldn't believe that she actually liked me.

MEANWHILE

PANS P.O.V.

_I hope Trunks doesn't know. DAMN YOU GOTEN! Why did I tell him? He's totally going to tell Trunks. And Bra? She's his sister! Why am I so stupid!_

"What are you thinking about Pan?" I looked up at Bra, who had a questioned look on her face.

"Oh nothing." We started dancing as a slow song came on. I thought of asking Trunks to dance, but he's with Marron. I sighed, and sat at the snack table, alone. Trunks looked over at me and his smile faded.

He started talking to Marron. I think he said he was going to get a snack, cause he was coming towards me. I looked down and pretended to just notice him.

"Oh, hey Trunks. What do you want?"

TRUNKS' P.O.V.

_Damn she's cute, I gotta be cool though. I don't want her to know….to know…. Never-mind stupid brain!_

"Marron wanted some punch." I answered as I punched her in the shoulder.

"Oww!" She replied in a joking matter. _If I stayed too long, Marron would get pissed and complain to her mom, C18 and she would kick me in the balls and call me names for the rest of my life, or hers._

"Here's your punch." She said as she punched me really hard in the shoulder. I pretended that it didn't hurt.

"Ha, didn't hurt a bit!" I smirked just like my dad when I said that. Her face turned a little red when I said that. _Hmm… I better get back to Marron. She's gonna get pissed at me soon._

"I better get back to my girlfriend. Bye Pan."

PANS P.O.V.

"Bye Trunks." _Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh! He looked so...so…sexy! I wonder what he would look like shirtless. OMG! STOP IT BRAIN! IM SUCH A PERV! _I sighed, Bra came towards me.

"What's the problem? Aren't you gonna ask the man you LOVE to dance? Also known as: TRUNKS BRIEFS! MY BROTHER!"

"Shh…not so loud!" People started staring. I felt the blood rush to my face as I ran in the bathroom. I wrote in my diary with the door locked.


	2. The diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now a laughing stock because everyone (that I know of) knows my deepest darkest secret! I love Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He doesn't love me at all, I can tell. He just fights with me and teases me all the time. And when we're alone? He says he has to go to the bathroom and he never comes back! What a jerk! But still, he's so cute! And deep down, I think he's really nice. I think he actually thinks I'm a good person deep down. I'm probably wrong though. I love him. My heart beats so fast when he's around, but I pretend to hate him. Good thing he doesn't know. _

_3 Pan Satan Son_

I closed my diary and started to cry. Then I heard a knock on the door. Trying to act tough I answered "WHO THE HELL WANTS TO BOTHER ME?!"

"Err… it's Trunks, sorry about earlier. I kinda just meant to tease you as a joke. Me and Marron are over." I turned beat red as he said that. I stopped crying, and I put on some make-up to make it look that I was never crying. I opened the door, sure enough, it was Trunks.

"I, um, have to, um, go home. My dad is going to worry that I'm, um, drunk or something." I ran out and went home, with everything I need, I hope.

TRUNKS' P.O.V.

_Hmm…that was weird. I think she left something. _I picked up the book that was on the floor. _H-Her DIARY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I shouldn't read it, it's her business. Eh, what the hell. _I started reading her diary from page one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now four years old and I got just what I wanted. Trunks came to my birthday party! He is so cute and smart and nice and wonderful and strong. I love him so much. I want to marry him. He says girls are icky but that will change._

_3 Pan Satan Son_

I dropped the diary. _Sh-she loved me since we were kids? She was four when she got this. It's so worn out. Maybe I should get her a new one. Nah, she loves this one, and she would probably hit me if I threw it away._ I skipped a few pages so she was probably eight at the time.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm eight now and nobody wished me a happy birthday except my parents and my best friend Bra. I'm so sad that kids are being mean to me, they call me names and trip me in the hallway. I didn't tell anyone yet, not even Bra. She wouldn't understand anyway, she's the daughter of Bulma Briefs, the most famous inventor ever. Bra is so popular with the boys. My uncle Goten even thinks she's pretty. He's only ten. Trunks wouldn't understand either, he's Bra's brother. He's so cute and smart, he probably has so many friends. I'm only in third grade and he's in fifth, he would never like me more than best friends. I'm just happy we're friends. _

_3 Pan Satan Son_

_She was bullied? For how long? By who? Why? Where? Just school? Or outside of school? I need to keep reading this, to find out if she's still bullied. I need to help her. She's one of my best friends. I-I… never-mind. In need to start reading again. _I flipped a few pages, she's now 12.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so sorry to everyone. Everyone bullies me and I'm just saying sorry because I don't know what I did. Nobody even knows who I really am. I'm all alone in this world and nobody will ever get me. I'm already twelve and the world hasn't been ending in any sort of way. For me I hope it does. I tried to make it end dozens of times over the years. I tried everything, hanging myself, cutting myself, hurting myself in any way._

_3 Pan Satan Son_

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe how much she's been through. I noticed the wet marks on that page. _She must've been crying so bad. I don't know how she acts so tough when this is the secret of her life. I-I think I might cry, I feel so bad for her and I make it worse. I tease her too. _I flipped to when she was turning 16.

_Dear Diary,_

_My sweet sixteen was a disaster, only family friends came, like Uncle Goten, Trunks, and Bra. I'm just so happy that my real friends made it. I cried for hours after the party. I couldn't stop thinking about how mean everyone is to me, now even Trunks' teasing me. He probably hates me, and he was forced to come by his mom. As my teardrops fall on this page I will slit my throat and blood will mix with the teardrops, creating a light red mix of pain._

_3 Pan Satan Son_

I dropped the diary in shock. I almost fainted, and I actually caught myself falling. I stood up tall and actually started crying because of my guilt. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Nobody bothered me so far. _I-I-I'm s-so sorry Pan! I'm so sorry! If only I knew about this, I would've helped you. I might actually feel the same way about you, WAIT A SEC! WHAT THE KAMI AM I THINKING! I DON'T LOVE HER! I-I can't love her…..can I? I better read the last page to see._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now a laughing stock because everyone (that I know of) knows my deepest darkest secret! I love Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He doesn't love me at all, I can tell. He just fights with me and teases me all the time. And when we're alone? He says he has to go to the bathroom and he never comes back! What a jerk! But still, he's so cute! And deep down, I think he's really nice. I think he actually thinks I'm a good person deep down. I'm probably wrong though. I love him. My heart beats so fast when he's around, but I pretend to hate him. Good thing he doesn't know. _

_3 Pan Satan Son_

I, once again, dropped the diary. _She really loves me…I guess Goten wasn't lying. She really loves me. Oh My God! I gotta go help her! I gotta ask her if she's still bullied._ I started running towards her house.


	3. The help

PANS P.O.V.

I'm crying, I just ran away like the baby that I am. Teardrops were falling off my face. I heard a knock on the front door. I wiped my tears.

"Coming" I opened the door and there was Trunks, he was holding something. I gasped as I noticed that it was my diary.

"So, I guess you know what it is I'm holding, if you don't? It's your diary that you dropped before you ran off. You're pretty lucky that Marron didn't find this, she would hate you so much. She would destroy your reputation-"

"What reputation?" I interrupted him.

"The reputation of being a sweet innocent little girl." I felt my face go a little red. I grabbed my diary and ran into my room. _I hope he doesn't follow me._

TRUNKS' P.O.V.

I followed her into her room, I grabbed her arm and shook her slightly.

"Pan! Get a hold of yourself!" She started sobbing. _Aww I made her cry! Shit!_

"I'm sorry Pan, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"N-no it's n-not that it's just that you read my diary, and-and you know everything. E-even m-my c-crush on you." She said in between sobs. I could feel blood rush to my face and I turned beet red. I embraced her. She gasped and stopped sobbing for a moment.

"You really like me?"

"Y-yes."

"You should've told me you were bullied. Are you still picked on Pan? Cause if you are I'll beat the shit out of their asses if they keep doing this."

"I-I'm still bullied, especially by Marron and her new friend Ikose, they called me a slut for falling for you. They think I'm a helpless little kid with nowhere to go. And it's true!" She sobbed dramatically more. _Damn! She's so hurt inside, I wish I could help, maybe I can…_

"It's ok, they're just bitchy little whiners, they don't know you the way I do. You're really strong too, if this keeps happening tell someone, like the principal." I stopped for a moment. "Ikose's dad is the principal, so he won't care. And the guidance counselor doesn't help anyone!" She started sobbing even harder. I couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek, I felt bad. She blushed, _it was so cute when she did that!_

"W-what was that for?" It was my turn to blush.

"I..um…I..err…I just felt bad for you ok?" I basically stuttered. _God damn it! I'm so stupid! Why did I do that?! Too late now- _I was interrupted by the passionate kiss Pan gave me. I kissed her back, beginning to close the door. When the kiss finally broke I turned on music.


	4. The song

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting.**

**Could it be that we have been this way before?**

**I know you don't think that I am trying.**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core.**

**But hold your breath,**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.**

**Over again,**

**Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear its true.**

**Because a girl like you's impossible to find.**

**You're impossible to find.**

**This is not what I intended,**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.**

**You always thought that I was stronger.**

**I may have failed,**

**But I have loved you from the start.**

**Oh**

**But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.**

**Over again,  
Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you's impossible to find.**

**It's impossible.**

**So breathe in so deep,**

**Breathe me in,**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold on to your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight**

**When you're asleep.**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.**

**Over again,  
Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you's impossible to find.**

**You're impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.**

**Over again,  
Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you's impossible to find.**

**You're impossible to find**

_Song Ends_


	5. The seduction

TRUNKS' P.O.V.

I started to kiss her again. I took off my shirt, and my belt was gone. I took off her shirt too. Her bandanna was falling off. I gave her some birth control pills so she wouldn't get…you know…pregnant at seventeen. She gladly took them. She started to lock the door as I took off my pants, only in my boxers. She smiled slyly. She took off her skirt and let me unhook her bra. I took off my boxers and went on her bed. She took off her panties, and bra. _She's so sexy when she's like this. So curvy, with big breasts she tries to hide. So sexy. _I kissed her going down her neck. She moaned quietly, she didn't want her dad to hear us. I eventually made it to her breast. I started going down some more. At one point I was sucking on her thigh. Then, it happened, I went straight for the kill, the middle. I started tasting her, she was good as hell. She moaned some more. I smirked in between my tastes. _She's so sweet and tasty. _Then, I licked her, right in my spot. She started to moan some more but I could tell that they were moans of joy. She started to go for MY middle, I let her taste me. She put her tongue up. I said "Pan, my lover, I love you as much as you love me, my sweet tasting dessert." I tasted her some more, then I felt her with my hands. She was so soft, so full of love to share. I kissed her breast again as she put her tongue up higher. I could tell she liked this, so I kept going. I licked her middle and she moaned (again). I licked her breasts as she kissed my center. _Can someone say best night ever? _I eventually fell asleep on top of her.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke to a wet feeling touching me. I looked and there was Pan licking me on my chest. I kissed her again. I loved her. She loved me. I heard a knock on the door, it was probably her father.

"Break-fest is ready Pan! Get up you lazy girl!"

"Uh, yeah just a sec!"

"Okay." He left.

"I guess we should get dressed huh?"

"Well yeah, I wish we didn't have to." She seductively winked. I got up and got dressed. Luckily, there was a window in Pan's bedroom so I could go through there. I noticed that she was dressed as well.

"Well, I'll see you tonight Panny."

"See you Trunksie!" She winks again and I flew out of the window, to my own home, Capsule Corp.


End file.
